


And I'd Bring You Back To Me

by EzzyAlpha



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Separate Childhoods, Twincest, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzzyAlpha/pseuds/EzzyAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once, in the kingdom of the Jade Emperor, way up above in the night sky, where the stars shine and live and die, a most wonderful thing happened. The shepherd, with their flock, had been gazing off into nothing, when they looked down and saw, in the short distance, by the river of light, a dressmaker, working on their wares to the sound of the rushing water. Just then, the shepherd felt greater than the world below them, and they tossed aside their walking stick to run to the river.</p><p>-</p><p>After being separated as infants by their parents, and growing up separately with the rare visit, Roxy hasn't seen her twin sister in almost a decade. However, when their mother has work to do in an island in the middle of the pacific, they find themselves having to live together for a while, finding out they are oddly drawn to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I'd Bring You Back To Me

Once, in the kingdom of the Jade Emperor, way up above in the night sky, where the stars shine and live and die, a most wonderful thing happened. The shepherd, with their flock, had been gazing off into nothing, when they looked down and saw, in the short distance, by the river of light, a dressmaker, working on their wares to the sound of the rushing water. Just then, the shepherd felt greater than the world below them, and they tossed aside their walking stick to run to the river.

 

The airport is mostly empty as it is the middle of the night, well, early in the morning, and most people around are nodding off. Up above, the night sky glimmers with shining stars, cut only by an airplane, soaring slowly as it descends. Roxy turns away from the windows as the intercom crackles alive, looking up at the electronic panel with the flight information.

“British Airways flight 23 from London to New York is landing on gate 33.”

There is an indescribable feeling deep in Roxy’s stomach but she ignores it, walking towards the baggage claim. The stream of people thickens as more show up to welcome their loved ones, or people they’re obliged to pick up. Roxy is unsure which group she belongs to. She stays behind, fidgeting in place. Maybe she should have brought a sign to hold, just to have something to do. She stands around, looking down at her pink Converse, until she feels like she has to look up, and she does, just in time to see a familiar sight walk across the baggage claim, backpack thrown over her shoulder, pulling along a suitcase. Rose looks good, like, surprisingly good. Roxy doesn’t think she looks like the pictures their mother would send Bro. They look alike, of course, but almost a lifetime apart has left them looking different, or, at least, that’s what Roxy thinks. Rose’s pretty, she also thinks, prettier, that is. She’s wearing jeans and an old t-shirt, with  a purple hoodie left open on top. As she gets closer, Roxy notices the dual piercings on her lower lip, and her haircut, short,messy with an undercut and long bangs. Just as Roxy is once again thinking about how good her twin looks, Rose finally stops looking around and spots her, one eyebrow raising visibly. It’s like a crack, Roxy thinks, like there has been some crack in the universe and now some impossible situation has happened, and she feels awful, then Rose smirks and it all goes away. There’s a sense of immense peace and Roxy finds herself smiling as well, all nerves going away.

Roxy herself has pulled back her long, messy, curly hair into a ponytail. She’s wearing a boat neck white sweater and a pink skirt. She doesn’t really look good; she looks like she does every day, and she’s starting to regret it.

Rose walks the short distance to her, slowly looking up with a perplexed expression across her features.

"Identical twins, huh?"

"I play sports." Mutters Roxy. Rose blinks up at her. Her eyes have always been darker that Roxy's, and there are freckles speckling her nose. Roxy's have always been lighter, and they just blend into her tan.

Rose moves to wrap her arms around Roxy's middle, to her twin's consternation. Eventually, she hugs her back, but Rose pulls away shortly after, patting her shoulder.

"Spare me the embarrassment of telling everyone I did this." She smirks and starts walking away. Roxy grabs her backpack off her shoulders and Rose smiles at her, thankful. Roxy smiles back.

"How was your flight?" She asks, bumping her shoulder against Rose's. Rose shrugs.

"I think next time I'll just take a mid-day flight."

"Next time, huh?"

They go silent for a moment.

"How's mom?" Asks Roxy.

"Unbearable. I'll gladly appreciate the vacation from her. Bro?"

"Egotistical."

"Wonderful, same as always then. Dave and Dirk?"

"Still a prick, still insufferable."

Rose chuckles and a goofy little grin spreads on Roxy's lips. Rose has gained a bit of an accent, british, but Roxy can't quite place it specifically. Up close, Rose looks tired, maybe a little sick, but the smile still on her lips makes her appear ethereal, or maybe it's because Roxy hasn't seen her in so long. She throws one arm over her shoulders and pulls her close.

"How long has it been?"

"Ten years, approximately."

Roxy feels her heart sink, but she says nothing, only squeezes her a little. Rose turns her head slightly, smiling, and presses her cheek against Roxy's.

-

It's still not a proper hour when they get to the apartment. The building itself is unlit, not a single window shining against the sky, lighter as the sun started to rise in the horizon. The ride over was silent, and so is the the elevator ride up. Roxy fumbles with the keys, trying to open the door, as Rose yawns behind her.

"Tired?" Roxy mumbles, finally opening the door and stepping inside. She gently puts Rose's backpack on a chair, smiling back at her after inspecting the empty room. "Guess they didn't wait up."

"It's alright, I wasn't looking forward to talking to people."

"I'm not people?"

"You're different." There comes the little mysterious grin again, and Roxy melts a little. Roxy leads Rose to her room, silently. The room is average in size, and although it looked like Roxy had tried to clean it up, its still mostly a mess. Roxy smiles back apologetically, but there's nothing but a vague sense of wonder in Rose's face.

"Your room is nice."

"Thanks. You'll be staying here, if that's alright. I'll camp out in the living room."

Rose turns to look back at her, seemingly surprised, her eyebrows rising before lowering again.

"That doesn't seem fair. I'm the uninvited guest. You shouldn't have to give up your room for me."

"You're not uninvited and you're not a guest. You're family. I'm not letting you sleep on the couch."

"Were I not a guest, I'd have my own bed."

Roxy frowns a little and Rose reaches out to lightly touch her arm, looking at her worryingly. Roxy shakes her head.

"Just take the bed."

"Both of us can sleep in here. If you don't mind, that is."

Roxy pauses, looking over Rose, then smiles. "Of course not. That sounds great."

Rose smiles and opens her mouth to speak, but she's interrupted by a yawn which she hastily covers up. Roxy giggles lightly.

"Are you hungry?" she asks, smiling at Rose. She nods slightly, rubbing one eye. "Okay, get comfortable, and dressed, and stuff. I'll make us something to eat before we crash, yeah?"

"Sounds great. Thank you."

Roxy leaves silently. She makes some mac n cheese in the microwave, fidgeting around the kitchen as she waits for it to cook. One of the cats walks in, meowing softly, and Roxy leans down to pick her up, kissing her head softly. She puts the cat down when the microwave beeps, moving to open it. She scoops the contents into two bowls, walking back to her room, finding Rose swarmed by a small mob of cats, in her pajamas, a plea for help in her eyes.

"Oh, no, I'm sorry!" Roxy puts the bowls down on the bedside table, then moves to start pulling the cats off Rose. She herds them off outside, then closes the door, smiling apologetically. Rose smiles back, her eyebrows raising.

"You have a lot of cats."

"Yeah, Bro doesn't really care so I just pick up every stray."

There's something weird in Rose's expression but Roxy doesn't mention it. She hands one bowl over to Rose and climbs onto the bed, sitting cross legged with her own bowl.

"Cute PJs. Squiddles, really?"

"Nostalgia factor. And they are, indeed, cute." Rose was focused on her bowl, but she looks up at Roxy, smiling a little. Roxy chuckles and returns to eating, for a silent moment.

"You would think Bro would care enough to at least be around to see his youngest daughter, for the first time in years, rather than being at some puppet porn convention."

Roxy pauses, looking up at Rose with concern. She smiles and shakes her head.

"I'm not upset. I've come to expect nothing from him, especially after we were Parent Trapped." her eyes darken at that but she soon returns to smiling "I'm alright, promise. It's just odd, being here, after so long."

"...Do you wish you were with mom?"

"No." she says, no hesitation in her voice "I'm happy to be here with you, and, anyway, I would not wish to be with mother right now. Random islands in the pacific aren't nearly as much fun as you would think they are."

Roxy is silent, returning to eating.

"I dunno, if you're so happy to be here with me, maybe you should've tried to know me before."

Rose doesn't answer.

"Mom and Bro split us up, but you choose to never contact me." Roxy says, getting up. "I'm going to change."

She leaves the room silently, taking along her bowl, which she leaves on the sink, before walking to the bathroom. She changes into some sweatpants and a hoodie, before returning to her room. She finds Rose lying down, seemingly asleep, over the covers. Her stomach churns, and she walks over to shake her lightly. Rose's eyes open a sliver, lavender inspecting her.

"Come on, darling, it's cold." Roxy mutters, her brow furrowing. Rose hums and sits up, rubbing her eyes again.

"Jetlag." she grumbles, before shifting to dive under the blankets. "I hope I'm not taking up your side of the bed, or anything."

Roxy shrugs and walks over to grab a cat plushie off the nearest pile, soon returning to climb back besides Rose. She pauses for a moment, looking at her, squeezing the plushie to her chest. Rose stares back, silent.

"What would I even say?" she mutters

"Huh?"

"We've been separated since we were infants, hardly ever seeing each other. I never knew what to say to you, and mother wasn't helpful in that regard."

Roxy's expression softens and she moves, just an inch, closer to Rose.

"It's alright. I was being mean."

"I understand if you're upset with me. It's entirely justified."

"You should sleep."

Rose smiles, then closes her eyes, reaching to hug her pillow under her head. Roxy watches her quietly. Rose looks at peace. Like she belongs here. Roxy doesn't say anything about it. She just moves closer to Rose, reaching to run her fingers through her hair. Maybe she's being weird. Can you miss someone you don't know, she wonders. Either way, she's not planning on letting go of Rose anytime soon.

 


End file.
